A number of products exist for implantation within a patient with minimally invasive intrusion to monitor for one or several physiologic events. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,352 issued Nov. 16, 1999. The device shown in the above-described patent is enclosed within a rigid shell. The shell is somewhat cylindrical. One electrode is disposed at one end of the shell and another electrode is disposed on the other end of the shell. The two electrodes are used to measure an electrical waveform in the body (e.g., ECG signals). The waveform is sampled and the sampled data is stored within memory of the device. An external device can be positioned on the patient's body immediately above the monitoring device to enable the external device to retrieve the stored data for subsequent analysis by a clinician.